La San qui hante tes pensée
by WriteIsFreedom
Summary: San, une jeune fille débarque dans la maison tranquille des Sohma et vient totalement perturbé leur vie, et particulièrement celle de Kyo.(chapter three is here!)(chapitre 1 rédiger correctement)
1. Chapitre 1 Une étrangère

Pseudo : Fruits Basket Fana/Nâa/Céline E mail : feidear9online.fr Titre : La San qui hante tes pensées  
  
Disclaimer : les persos de fb son pa à moi (no comment...) et jmé fé pa d'argent sur cette fic...(bé de toute façon sa m'étonneré qu'elle é du succès)soupir Petit résumé de l'histoire : San, une jeune fille, va venir squatter chez les Sohmas et leur vie va être plus...mouvementé, surtout pour Kyo qui doit apprendre à mourir.(c pourrave mé chui nul en résumé !!)  
  
Chapitre 1  
Une étrangère  
  
Dans la (belle ?) ville de Tokyo, un matin froid d'hiver, le 10 Décembre, San se réveilla une fois encore, mais ont était enfin Samedi, elle ne travaillait pas, c'était le week-end. 10h30...Elle se dégagea des couverture avec flemmardise et lenteur. Elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle prit son sac à main et ses clefs. Elle sortit de son petit appartement, le ferma à clef, tourna sur les talons, et avec la mine mal réveiller, une belle deux de tension, comme tout les matins, elle se dirigea vers le café d'en face pour le petit déjeuner. Elle ouvrit la porte, à cette heure, il était déjà bien peuplé, comme tout les Samedi. Elle s'assit en face du bar et elle donnant des petits coups sur la table dit :  
  
Mick !  
  
Le jeune serveur, aux cheveux courts et noirs, âgés de 21 ans, que San connaissait bien depuis le temps se tourna vers elle. Il lui lança son sourire habituelle et dit :  
  
Bonjour San, bien dormi ?  
  
En se grattant l'œil gauche avec sa main, elle répondit :  
  
Moui, comme d'hab, allez, tu me sers un café bien serré.  
  
En servant le café il continua la discussion :  
  
Toujours aussi fraîche le matin à ce que je vois.  
  
Mmmmh...Alors, il vient ce café ?!  
  
Toujours aussi impatiente...  
  
Il soupira. San répliqua d'une voix à moitié ensommeillée :  
  
C'est mon caractère...je l'aime bien comme il est.  
  
Mick lui servit son café et en fixant le bâtiment d'en face (l'appart de San), il dit en le pointant :  
  
Elle serait pas devant ta chambre la vieille là ?  
  
Il regardait une fenêtre du 4ième étage, qui donnait sur le couloir, juste en face de la chambre 211, celle de San... La tasse aux lèvres, San se retourna lentement. Quand elle aperçu la vielle, elle sembla soudain réveiller et sembla prête a recracher tout son café. Elle reposa la tasse et en s'élançant dehors paniqua :  
  
La concierge ! J'ai oublié mon loyer !  
  
Hey ! San ! Paie le...  
  
La porte se referma avec un claquement sec, San courait dehors, traversa la route avec imprudence, et entra dans le bâtiment. A peine une vingtaine de seconde plus tard, Mick pu l'apercevoir devant sa chambre.  
  
Elle courait à fond dans les escaliers, malgré ses talons. Elle arriva devant la concierge qui frappait à la porte, encore. San se fit remarquer :  
  
Madame...reprend son souffle...Kushana...  
  
La vieille se retourna lentement, sans aucun sourire, la mine sévère, avec sa canne dans la main droite. Elle s'avança lentement, d'un pas cloditant vers San qui se redressa, dépassant de deux têtes la vieille dame. Enfin, celle-ci parla, d'un ton froid et sec, sans réplique :  
  
Mlle Yuï, de l'appartement 211, 4ième étage...  
  
Oui ?  
  
Loyer impayé depuis 1 semaine...  
  
Excusez moi, j'ai oublié...  
  
Encore et toujours, vous oubliez toujours !  
  
Mais...  
  
Le propriétaire vous a retirez la responsabilité de cet appartement. Si vous voulez le reprendre, vous devrez payer 3 mois de caution, et avoir un boulot fixe, qui vous rapporte plus, de moyen à pouvoir enfin, payer le loyer A TEMPS ! Reprenez vos affaires et en sortant redonnez moi les clefs.  
  
San était encore sous le choque. Elle entra et fit ses valises. Elle n'avait aucun meuble à elle, juste des affaires et quelques bricoles. Elle remplies 2 grosse valise et un sac de sport spacieux bien serrés. Elle reprit son sac à main bourré d'objet. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'appartement, un dernier regard, puis elle tourna la poigné, lentement. La concierge était encore là, attendant. San lui donna les clefs en soupirant. La concierge la rappela à l'ordre :  
  
ET le loyer !  
  
En soupirant de plus belle, San sortit de l'argent et s'en alla. Dans la rue, elle alla dans une cabine téléphonique et sortit le bottin. Elle pesta :  
  
C'était quoi déjà...Je suis vraiment mal réveillé...ah ! Voilà !  
  
Elle inséra sa carte et composa le numéro.  
  
BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP...BIP...  
  
San jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tandis que sa sonnait toujours dans le vide. 11h.  
  
« Quand même...bien que je le connaît flemmard, à cet heure si il est debout... Je vais essayer sur son portable...à lui... »  
  
Elle essaya de se remémorer le numéro de portable en se concentrant. Enfin, elle s'en rappela entièrement et composa en pensant :  
  
« J'espère qu'il n'a pas changé de numéro ! » Mais toujours ces interminables BIP BIP BIP BIP...San soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors, ce monde hostile qui l'a toujours rejeté...Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son bracelet, au poignet droit, avant de vivement détourner la tête. Elle prit un air décider et sortit. Elle empoigna toutes ses affaires et chercha un bus. Enfin elle en trouva un, allant dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait. Ont aurait dit une touriste, vu tout ses bagages.  
  
Vers 12h, elle arriva enfin devant la maison, elle posa lourdement ses bagages. Elle rangea sa mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille, reprit son souffle, soupira, et s'avança d'un pas décider vers la porte. Elle eu une petite main hésitante, montant, descendant. Elle ferma les yeux et frappa trois coups. Personne ne répondit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et dit d'une voix élevée :  
  
Shiguré-San ! Shiguré-san !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, sur une grande fille, aux cheveux blond, et un plumeau dans la main. Elle commença à dire :  
  
Si c'est pour les 500 pages il...  
  
Elle s'étonna de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mi Chan, mais d'une parfaite étrangère. Une voix énervée lança du salon :  
  
Dépêche toi sale Yankee ! Tu es venu pour aider je te signale !  
  
Ferme la tête de carotte !  
  
Tu m'cherche ?!  
  
Une jeune, avec des cheveux roux vif et des yeux rouge se présenta, effarouché. Il ne vit même pas San et s'énerva sur Alisa :  
  
Qu'est c'que tu fou sale yankee ?!  
  
Alisa pointa du plumeau (très glorieux) San qui parut gêner devant Kyo et détourna la tête. Kyo se calma aussitôt en voyant San, mais parut profondément étonné. San demanda d'une voix un peu froide et distante :  
  
Shiguré-san n'est pas là ?  
  
Une voix féminine intervint alors que San venait juste de finir sa phrase :  
  
Kyo-kun ? Uo-chan ? Qui est-ce ?  
  
San parut un peu dépassé...Que faisait autant de filles ICI ?!Des pas se rapprochèrent, Shiguré apparut et en soupirant demanda :  
  
J'ai cru entendre mon prénom, c'est pour quoi ?  
  
Il regarda San de haut en bas, semblant la reconnaître petit un petit, et il explosa de rire. San parut vexer et répliqua :  
  
Quoi ?!  
  
Kyo et Alisa était perplexe. Le chat souffla :  
  
Tu ris trop Shiguré...  
  
Il reprit immédiatement son sérieux et lança gaiement :  
  
Entre, entre Sa-chan.  
  
Je saisit tout mes bagages et entra. Kyo eu une petite goutte de sueur et demanda :  
  
Tu pars en voyage ?  
  
San posa ses bagages dans le salon où la rejoignit Shiguré, Kyo, et Alisa intrigué (et qui n'hésitait pas à saisir la moindre occasion pour taquiner Kyo). San s'assit et s'expliqua en s'inclinant :  
  
Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je ne pars pas en voyage, et je n'en reviens pas non plus...  
  
Kyo comme toujours agacé par les long discours répliqua :  
  
C'est bon, abrège...  
  
Alisa saisit l'occasion :  
  
Ferme là tête de carotte et laisse là parler !  
  
C'est à toi de te la fermer sale Yankee !  
  
Il se prit un grand coup de plumeau dans la tête. San ignora l'intervention, même si la « yankee » l'intriguait toujours. Elle continua :  
  
J'ai été éjecté de l'appartement dans le quel je vivait...donc...  
  
Shiguré la coupa, tout sourire :  
  
Tu veux vivre ici ? Pas de problème...  
  
En se redressant, tout sourire, elle le remercia :  
  
Merci beaucoup mais...  
  
Elle se tourna vers Kyo et demanda :  
  
Est-ce que toi et Yuki êtes d'accord...  
  
Kyo tourna vivement la tête vers le mur et ne répondit pas...ce qui laissait présagé la négativité. Mais Shiguré n'en prit pas compte :  
  
De toute façon c'est chez moi et c'est moi qui décide de tous ! Et puis, Kyo n'est pas encore assez mûr pour pouvoir prendre de bonnes décisions...  
  
Kyo s'énerva en s'hérissant :  
  
Ferme là sale clebs !  
  
San fixa le dehors et ne bougea pas. Elle répliqua amèrement :  
  
Je ne veux pas être accueillis si toute la maison n'est pas d'accord...  
  
Alisa se releva et dit :  
  
Je vais chercher le prince et Toru dans ce cas...  
  
Pendant sa courte absence, personne ne bougea ni ne parla. San et Kyo fixait obstinément un point totalement opposé. Shiguré étouffa un petit rire. Yuki et Toru arriva. Toru ne connaissait pas San, elle s'assit, attendant calmement les informations du pourquoi de sa convocation. Yuki lui, reconnut bien vite San, et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là...Il s'assit et interrogea Shiguré du regard. Saki demeurait absente. Shiguré s'éclaircit la gorge et prit un air sérieux (faussement sérieux) :  
  
Bien, si je vous ai tous convoqué ici, c'est pour débattre d'une question importante.  
  
San se tourna lentement, et enfin, vers le petit monde qui entourait la table. Elle aperçu Toru et ne cessa de la fixer, elle jeta aussi un œil à Yuki, et fut surprise de voir à quelle point il pouvait ressembler à son frère, et à quelle point il était devenue plus mignon. Son regard se pointa de nouveau sur Toru, puis sur Alisa et toujours la même question lui revenait à la tête :  
  
Que font ses filles ici...aux dernières nouvelles, elles ne sont pas maudites...  
  
Shiguré commença :  
  
Bon...voici la question à étudier sérieusement, et sans faire des caprices de gamin...  
  
Son œil moqueur se tourna vers Kyo qui réagit immédiatement :  
  
Pourquoi tu me regarde sale clebs !  
  
Yuki, ennuyer du comportement de son cousin lança :  
  
Tout le monde sais pourquoi, baka-neko...  
  
Kyo se tus et tourna le dos à tout le monde. San le fixa quelque instant et tourna aussitôt la tête. Shiguré conclut enfin :  
  
La question est : Etes vous d'accord pour que Sa-chan reste vivre ici ?  
  
San compléta, en fermant les yeux :  
  
Seulement peu de temps...  
  
Toru répondit immédiatement, de son ton innocent :  
  
Bien sur, j'en serais enchanté !  
  
Elle pensa :  
  
« J'aimerait bien connaître cette personne et peut être...devenir son amie ?! » Shiguré se tourna vers Yuki qui répondit en fermant les yeux :  
  
Bien sur...il ne reste que toi, baka-neko...  
  
Ferme là k'so nezumi !  
  
Yuki soupira. Le chat jeta un regard (haineux ?) à San. Elle le lui rendit, pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir d'orages. San pensa :  
  
« C'est quoi se regard... »  
  
Kyo se retourna, tournant encore une fois le dos et cracha :  
  
Je suis bien obligé de dire oui...  
  
San continua le regarder, un regard remplie soudainement de regret et murmura d'une petite voix :  
  
Je ne te force pas à dire oui...Je ne t'y es jamais forcé...  
  
Kyo fut surpris, il se retourna lentement vers elle. Il répondit, plus calme :  
  
J'ai dit oui...Mais j'espère ne pas m'être trompé...cette fois...  
  
Il se releva et s'échappa en courant sur le toit de la maison. San en pu s'empêcher de sourire et pensa joyeusement avec nostalgie :  
  
« Ce jour là, tu as pourtant dit oui... »  
  
Yuki ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce sourire, un peu nostalgique peut être. Shiguré la présenta :  
  
Ah ! Toru et Alisa, vous ne devez pas savoir qui elle est, c'est San Yuï...ou plutôt connu sous le nom de San Sohma.  
  
Toru pensa avec surprise :  
  
« Une Sohma ? Connaît elle le secret ? »  
  
San lui sourit et Toru se présenta avec sourire et gaieté :  
  
Honda Toru, je suis enchanté.  
  
San répondit avec le même air :  
  
Moi aussi, moi aussi, Honda...sa me dit quelques chose...enfin...quand même pas...Kyoko Honda ?  
  
Toru fut surprise et lança :  
  
Vous connaissez ma mère ?!  
  
Pas « vous » sa me vieillit trop...Oui, ...le papillon rouge...j'était dans un groupe aussi...j'ai un peu connu Kyoko...  
  
Alisa s'excita :  
  
C'est vrai ?!Génial ! Tu entends sa Toru ?!  
  
San répliqua :  
  
Mais j'ai quitté depuis quelque temps déjà...Elle est morte non ?  
  
L'ambiance devint soudain plus sombre. Alisa demanda:  
  
Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
  
Enfin, la voix de Saki résonna, toujours avec la même tonalité:  
  
Mmmmh...Je capte depuis un certains temps de nouvelle ondes, qui est ce Toru-kun?  
  
Ont pu la voir arriver par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle aperçu San et la passa en revue de ses ondes. Tout sourire, la jeune lycéenne présenta à son amie San:  
  
Hana-chan, je te présente Mlle San Sohma...  
  
Saki répondit de sa voix monocorde habituelle qui en donnait presque froid dans le dos à San:  
  
Mmmmh...Encore une Sohma...Et quel âge avez vous?  
  
Toru s'étonna:  
  
Ha!C'est vrai!  
  
J'ai...17 ans...et vous, Toru, Hana et...Uo?  
  
Alisa se présenta:  
  
Alisa Uotani, j'ai 16 ans.  
  
( ndCéline :J'aimerait préciser que cette fic se déroule après la série...vers la fin du manga 6 mais Hiro est déjà connu, il ont donc pris un an de plus depuis le début de la série, soyons logique oo)  
  
Saki se présenta, tout en s'installant derrière Toru et commença à lui faire des tresses:  
  
Saki Hanajima, 16 ans.  
  
Toru, toujours souriante, chaleureuse et gaie proposa:  
  
Vous voulez du thé ? Où un café?  
  
" Un café...j'ai comme une sensation de déjà vu..."  
  
Elle se crispa, elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait oublier de payer son café à Mick...Ba, elle y retournait un jour ou l'autre. Elle répondit à Toru avec un petit sourire, poli, comme toujours:  
  
Non, merci, j'en ai déjà prit.  
  
Shiguré demanda tout en s'accoudant à la table:  
  
Alors, Sa-chan (on a l'impression que c le surnom de Kisa... oO'), pour trouvez de l'argent, tu va faire comment?  
  
San expliqua calmement:  
  
Ce n'est pas un problème, depuis longtemps j'ai un boulot qui me prend out mon temps depuis environ 1 an et demi. C'est grâce à sa que je pouvait payer l'appart', mais en ce moment, c'est un peu plus serrer...  
  
Yuki demanda, surpris:  
  
Depuis 1 an et demi, tu n'as pas étudié?  
  
San secoua la tête en signe de négation. Saki la fixa un instant du coin de l'oeil. Alisa se leva, se tourna vers le petit monde et annonça:  
  
Il va falloir que je rentre pour manger.  
  
Toru proposa:  
  
Reste mangez ici Uo-chan!  
  
Elle sourit et refusa:  
  
Désolé Toru, ma famille est venue pour fêtes.  
  
Saki se leva à son tour et annonça:  
  
Moi aussi Toru-kun, je vais devoir rentré, ma famille ne serait pas d'accord que je ne sois pas là...surtout dans des jours aussi proche des fêtes.  
  
Alisa annonça en ouvrant la porte de l'entrer:  
  
Je reviendrait cet aprême continuez à aider pour faire le ménage, je crois que je ne bosse pas... A !  
  
Au revoir.  
  
La porte se referma. Shiguré, en se levant, communiqua à Toru ses ordres:  
  
Bon, j'ai faim, Toru va préparez le petit déjeuner.  
  
Yuki répliqua:  
  
Shiguré...Toru n'est pas ta bonne...  
  
Shiguré s'en alla avec un petit rire finir ses 500 pages qu'il aurait déjà du rendre il y a 1 semaine. Yuki se leva à son tour, annonçant qu'il allait faire un tour à sa "base secrète" vérifier si rien n'avait gelé. Une question trottait encore dans la tête de San:  
  
"Pourquoi au téléphone ils n'avaient pas répondu?"  
  
Et:  
  
"Que font ces filles ici?"  
  
Toru et San était resté dans le petit salon. La jeune lycéenne commença à se lever un peu et annonça:  
  
Je ferait mieux de préparez le déjeuner...Qu'aimez vous?  
  
Hein?!Ah...ne te gêne pas pour moi, fais ce que tu avait prévu de faire.  
  
J'avais prévu une omelette de poireau, vous aimez?  
  
Moi oui, mais lui?  
  
"Lui"?  
  
San pointa du doigt le toit et annonça:  
  
Kyo...  
  
C'est vrai...Je peu vous posez une question San-san?(San-san...sa fé style dite moi...)  
  
Pas la peine de me le demandez...et s'il te plait, arrête avec les "vous" j'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus...et je suis pas vraiment pressez de les avoir...  
  
Vous semblez bien connaître Kyo, et les autres...  
  
San fixa le jardin et dit nostalgiquement:  
  
Celui que je connais le plus est Kyo...Yuki à toujours été très froid,et j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me détestait...Shiguré...n'a pas changé...au contraire e Yuki et Kyo, qui ont grandit et mûrit...Yuki semble se dégeler... et avant il se battait tout les jours. Il aurait été inimaginable qu'ils arrivent à revivre ensemble...  
  
Pourquoi connaissez vous Kyo plus que les autre?  
  
Tant que tu en me tutoiera pas...  
  
Sumimasè !  
  
...  
  
Alors...pourquoi tu connais mieux Kyo que les autres?  
  
San eu un petit souri, vraiment franc et naturel, avec...un regard qui regrettait, elle se tourna vers Toru et dit :  
  
Ce sont des raisons un peu trop personnel pour l'instant, peut être qu'un jour je te le dirait.  
  
Toru fut surprise. San se releva et annonça, toute souriante:  
  
Allez, il va falloir que tu cuisine, je vais posez mes affaires, désolé je ne peux pas t'aider, je risque de vous empoisonnés.  
  
Sur ce, San monta l'escalier. Shiguré avait déjà prit soin d'afficher son prénom sur la porte. Elle jeta un regard en coin à la porte d'à coter, elle le savait déjà : Kyo. Elle soupira et entra. Elle posa les valises et aéra. Elle regarda au dehors, les yeux dans le vague, repensant avec nostalgie à la discussion, et en plus fort, chaque phrase qui l'avait marqué:  
  
"J'ai dit oui...Mais j'espère ne pas m'être trompé...cette fois..."  
  
"Depuis 1 an et demi, tu n'à pas étudier?"  
  
Et tant d'autres, quand des petits bruits retint son attention, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser à quoi il correspondait. Elle tendit de nouveau l'oreille mais n'entendit plus rien. Soudain, un chat gris s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre pour grimper sur le toit, puis deux autres.  
  
" C'est encore un coup de Kyo..."  
  
Elle prit appuie sur le balcon et s'accrocha avec les mains au bords du toit. Puis, en prenant appuie sur les bras, se remorqua sur le haut du toit. Comme elle pensait, elle y trouva Kyo, en lutte contre un troupeau de chat. Il en envoya un en le frappant et s'écriant sans remarquer la présence de San:  
  
Fouttez moi la paix!  
  
San le réceptionna et l'enlaça, puis elle stoppa Kyo en élevant la voix:  
  
Arrête!  
  
Il s'arrêta immédiatement et la regarda avec des yeux surpris. Le regard déterminé, San continua:  
  
Tu utilise toujours autant la violence...mais ils ne t'ont rien fait...  
  
Il lui envoya un regard piquant avant de tourner le dos. San s'exaspéra:  
  
Arrête de jouer au gamins!Tu va devoir me supportez au minimum une semaine, et je te signale que tu as...  
  
Je sais que j'ai accepté!  
  
Il ne se retourna pas et explosa:  
  
Mais je n'avait PAS le choix!  
  
Alors si tu ne veux pas que je reste dis le clairement!  
  
Un lourd silence suivit la réplique de San. Elle caressa distraitement le chat gris. Son regard se perdit dans le lointain et elle annonça:  
  
Dans ce cas dis la clairement, si ni toi, ni Yuki ne veulent de moi dans cette maison, je n'ai aucune raison d'y rester...  
  
Ce foutu k'so nezumi à...  
  
A dit qu'il acceptait?  
  
C'était normal, entre eux de se couper ainsi la parole. San continua:  
  
Tout comme toi il ne voulait pas refuser, le problème avec vous c'est que vous croyez obligé de tout acceptez...  
  
Puis elle murmura:  
  
Je ne suis pas comme Akito...Je ne vais pas vous frappez...si vous me refusez quelque chose...  
  
Kyo se retourna vivement et lui saisit avec brusquerie (et sauvagerie?) le poignet en s'écriant:  
  
Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir d'Akito à part des rumeurs?!  
  
Ce ne fut qu'a cet instant, qu'à cet instant précis qu'il remarqua le petit bracelet qui ornait son poignet...Les pupilles de ses yeux se rétrécirent brusquement. San paniqua, non! Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie! Kyo s'énerva, telle une bête sauvage incontrôlable, il saisit le bracelet et tenta de lui arracher, de le casser. San s'écriait:  
  
NON! Laisse le là où il est!Je t'en supplie!Ne...  
  
Kyo la poussa brusquement, lui lâchant le poignet. Elle recula de quatre pas en arrière avant de trébucher et de s'étaler le long du toit. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier si le bracelet y était encore...oui. Elle soupira discrètement de soulagement, puis, se redressa de moitié vers Kyo, en position assise, elle s'écria:  
  
Tu es fou ou quoi?!  
  
Essayant de calmer sa colère, il lui demanda d'un ton qui devenait menaçant:  
  
Pourquoi tu le gardes?  
  
...  
  
POURQUOI?!  
  
Ce n'est pas tes affaires.  
  
San se releva, lentement, puis, une fois redresser, de toute sa longueur, elle se vida, d'une voix calme et lente, mais d'un ton remplie de reproches:  
  
En venant ici...je m'attendait un peu à sa mais...  
  
Et elle acheva en fixant Kyo dans les yeux:  
  
J'espérai quand même que tu aurait grandit...  
  
Kyo resta cloué sur place. San fit demi-tour et retourna agilement à sa chambre. Elle saisit ses valises, son manteau et sortit.  
  
Sohma-kun!Kyo-kun!San-san!Shiguré-san!Le repas est prêt.  
  
Shiguré répondit immédiatement à l'appel, suivit de près par Yuki, qui revenait de sa "base secrète". Mais San et Kyo ne venait pas. Shiguré s'étonna:  
  
Ce n'est pas le genre de Sa-chan de louper un repas.  
  
Elle doit s'expliquer avec ce baka-neko.  
  
En même temps que la réplique fut dite, Yuki et Shiguré eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage et découvrir la chambre de San. Son nom sur la porte avait été soigneusement rayé. Yuki appela son cousin avec force:  
  
BAKA-NEKO!!!!  
  
Le chat ne vint pas. Yuki monta sur le toit et remarqua Kyo, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière réplique de San. Yuki perdit toute patience:  
  
Baka-neko! Je te savait stupide, et immature, mai pas à ce point! Kyo sembla brusquement ré atterrir et s'exclama en faisant partir tout les chats:  
  
Quoi encore k'so nezumi?!  
  
Tu ne serais même pas capable d'assumer tes fautes!  
  
Yuki se rendit à l'étage, en faisant signe à Kyo de le suivre. Même si il n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux ordres du rat, il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre, croyant découvrir San au bout. Mais il tomba sur le nom soigneusement rayé. Pour une fois Shiguré semblait vraiment vexé et lança dès que Kyo fut assez proche pour voir:  
  
Kyo, je te savais gamins, mais il y a des limites! San n'a aucun autre endroit qu'ici, et tu n'a pas d'autre loisirs que de rayer soigneusement son prénom, de sa chambre.  
  
QUOI?!Et puis quoi encore?!  
  
Kyo remarqua le prénom, rayé et s'exclama:  
  
Pourquoi c'est tout de suite moi qu'on accuse !?  
  
Yuki répondit avant Shiguré:  
  
Car concernant San, baka-neko, tu es le plus mal placé pour...  
  
Kyo s'énerva à la façon d'Haru qui devenait black:  
  
San...San...pourquoi est ce que je devrais toujours être fautif quand il s'agit de San?!  
  
Yuki s'énerva aussitôt perdant son calme:  
  
Car tu es celui qui l'a le plus blessé je te signale!Et tu ne cesse d'agir comme un gamin qui ne pensent qu'a lui!  
  
Kyo eu un mouvement de recul, surpris. Yuki continua d'un ton plus qu'accusateur:  
  
Dans cet histoire, tu n'avait pensé qu'a toi, mais elle Kyo, elle ! Elle aussi à subi Akito, et contrairement à toi, après cette histoire, elle a finit à la rue, elle a du abandonner ses études pour trouver un boulot, pour payer son appart'!Elle travaille comme une dingue et aujourd'hui elle vient de ce faire virer de cet appartement Kyo!Son dernier refuge c'est ici! Tu n'es qu'un...  
  
Shiguré fit tire Yuki en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche et conclut:  
  
Stop Yuki, je crois qu'il en a appris assez pour aujourd'hui...  
  
En effet, Kyo semblait choqué. Il s'égosilla :  
  
Mais elle devait rentrer chez ses parents !  
  
Yuki, qui ne pouvait parler lui lança un regard remplie de mépris. Shiguré sembla réfléchir intensivement, puis il souffla :  
  
Je crois que je vais devoir faire un tour chez Hatori...  
  
Kyo s'étonna :  
  
Pourquoi ?!  
  
Shiguré répondit d'une voix sombre :  
  
Je crois bien que certains souvenirs t'ont été enlevé...  
  
Kyo s'étonna et Yuki regarda Shiguré, interrogeant celui-ci du regard, qui répondit :  
  
Ce n'est pas normal que Kyo ne se souvienne plus que les parents de Sa- chan soit décédé alors que c'est sa qui à tout fait débuter...Mais...Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tout effacé...  
  
Shiguré avec un air trop sérieux (mais pour de vré !) annonça la couleur :  
  
Kyo, excuse toi et allé manger, moi je vais voir Hatori, cette affaire ne tourne pas rond.  
  
Et sans plus attendre, Shiguré descendis et annonça à Toru en quittant la maison :  
  
Je ne mange pas ici aujourd'hui Toru, ne m'attend pas ce soir.  
  
Shiguré-san !  
  
La porte se referma. Yuki et Kyo s'assassinèrent du regard puis Yuki tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle resta bloqué.  
  
Elle l'a fermé à clefs... ?  
  
Kyo prit son élan et défonça la porte pour découvrir une chambre...vide...Il se rendit immédiatement au balcon et grimpa sur le toit. Elle n'y était pas, et il ne la voyait pas dehors. Il commence à un peu paniquer :  
  
« Elle n'est tout de même pas parti ?! »  
  
A suivre... Bon bé c pa top donc rdv o chapitre 2 si vo avé pa décrocher d'ici là Prochain épisodes : Chapitre 2, Il suffit de tendre la main, le retour de San, et un étrange complot autour de Yuki... 


	2. Chapitre 2 Il suffit de tendre la main

Disclaimer : les persos de fb ne m'appartienne pas (mm pa kyo......bon, pa chialer mnt...) é jme fé pa d'argent sur cete fic ( de toute façon sa m'étonneré kel é du succès). Note de l'auteur : bé...j'éspère que sa vous plèra mm si sa m'étonne et San é à môa !!! Sa se déroule quelques mois après la fin de la série (environ vers la fin du Tome 6). Réponse à la rewiew : Cybel : Merciiiiiiii sa me fait trèèè plaisir !! hé oui excuse pour la mise en page, car de word à internet sa à mal retranscrit les saut de ligne...-- pi pur les fautes d'ortho mille excuse mé avec les exam g la flemme et le corecteur word déconne pas mal...--'... en tout k, sache ke je suis capable de tout et de retourner la situation en un (voir deux) chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 2 Il suffit de tendre la main !  
  
Un temps d'hiver comme tout les autres...Toujours ce temps sec et froid. Une température atteignant 0°C. La neige commença à tomber, à petit flocon. Nous étions toujours le même jour. San n'était toujours pas rentré alors qu'il avançait déjà 15h. Le repas c'était fait dans le plus grand des silences. Entre Yuki et Kyo, aucun n'avait expliquer à Toru ce qui ce passait. Ils restaient dans leurs coins, songeur. Toru s'en inquieta un peu en faisant la vaisselle. Quand elle eu finit, elle retira son tablier et hésita quelques secondes :  
  
« Dois-je leur demander ce qui ce passe mère ? »  
  
Résolument, elle monta les escaliers. Elle entra d'abord dans la chambre de kyo, vide. Il devait être sur le toit, et Toru préféra ne pas le déranger. A pas feutré, elle se rendit donc dans la chambre de Yuki. Il était assis par terre, autour de la table basse. Elle le tira de sa rêverie :  
  
Sohma-kun...  
  
Yuki se réveilla et se retourna étonner, comme si il voyait pour la première fois Toru depuis ce matin :  
  
Honda-san ?  
  
Toru s'assit à ses coté et demanda d'une voix innocente :  
  
Il y a un problème Sohma-kun ?  
  
Yuki sembla enfin se rappeler que Toru ne savait pas. Il expliqua, un peu gêner :  
  
Ah...San...n'est plus...ici...  
  
Mais ne devait elle pas resté jusqu'à avoir assez d'argent ?  
  
Si...normalement mais...  
  
Toru ne connaissait pas « cette histoire »...Alors, ce fut très dur à Yuki d'expliquer :  
  
Elle est partie...  
  
Ah ! Pourquoi ?!  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour sa il faudrait demander à ce...baka-neko...  
  
Toru observa Yuki, surprise et curieuse. Il semblait exister une chose importante entre Kyo et San, et elle avait envie d'en savoir plus...Mais ne préférait pas déranger Kyo. Pourtant, en quittant la chambre de Yuki, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'aller faire un tour sur le toit, et fut surprise de découvrir que Kyo n'y était plus...Ou...n'y était il peut être jamais allé après le déjeuner. La voix de Yuki résonna :  
  
Honda-san ! Dîtes à ce baka-neko de descendre !  
  
Sohma-kun ! Kyo-kun n'est pas là !  
  
Hein ?!  
  
Ni Toru, ni Yuki, ne pouvait savoir où Kyo avait pu aller, eu dojo de Kazuma ? En ville ?Tellement d'endroit possible que la meilleur solution était d'attendre patiemment qu'il rentre...  
  
« Comment j'ai pu...Comment j'ai pu ?! »Pensait amèrement San.  
  
Recroquevillée contre un mur, ses valises autour d'elle, elle s'en voulait.  
  
« Comment j'ai pu croire que je pourrait y retourner... »  
  
Elle se serra encore plus contre elle. Elle était pâle, elle avait affreusement froid. Le vent et la neige ne faisant qu'amplifier ce sentiment. Elle ne regardait pas plus loin que le bout de ses baskets. Ses pensées défilaient :  
  
« Comment j'ai pu pensé qu'il changerai...Comment j'ai pu penser qu'il avait oublier...qu'il...J'ai été idiote jusqu'au bout de toute façon... »  
  
Elle redressa un peu les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle voulait apercevoir, mais à la place, ce fut une main, avec un teint légèrement mât...et...un bracelet bouddhiste. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'était Kyo. Il se tenait de profile, la tête tourné le plus à l'opposé possible d'elle. Le bras tendu. San redressa la tête et l'aperçu. Il dit :  
  
Tu comptes te laisser crever dans ce cimetière... ?  
  
« Comment a-t-il pu savoir...que je serait ici... »  
  
Le regard de San se détourna sur la tombe de ses parents...Famille Yuï (Sohma). Elle eu un désagréable pincement au cœur. Elle saisit avec étonnement la main de Kyo qui la redressa d'un coup. Elle eu une plus grande sensation de froid encore en se relevant. Mais... elle tait en même temps réchauffé par sa gêne et...était déstabilisé, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et quoi faire. Kyo la lâcha et se tourna complètement dos à elle. Il pu alors apercevoir la tombe des parents de San. Il s'agenouilla quelques secondes pour prier, comme il convenait de le faire et se redressa. San comprit alors.  
  
« Il savait pour mes parents...il n'était peut être pas sur de me trouver ici...mais...il est toujours venu prier sur leur tombe...pourtant... »  
  
Elle le fixa intensément et continua sa pensé :  
  
« Ne devait il pas ne pas se rappelez... »  
  
Il se tourna vers elle, et pour une des rares fois, ce fixèrent sans pour autant s'engueuler, ni se reprocher quelque chose. Il prit un de ses sacs et souffla :  
  
Revient...sinon tout va encore me retomber dessus...  
  
San sourit. Elle empoigna ses valises et demanda :  
  
Tu es sur ?  
  
Ouais...même ce k'so nezumi s'inquiètent...  
  
Ils prirent alors le chemin du retour. Pendant celui-ci, San s'excusa :  
  
Excuse moi, pour ce que je t'ai dit...  
  
Kyo rougit et répliqua :  
  
...C'est rien...Quelque part...tu avais raison...  
  
San fut surprise et Kyo se rattrapa :  
  
Mais ne dit pas à c k'so nezumi que c'est vrai !  
  
San lui sourit, un sourire angélique et franc, comme il avait été rare d'en voir sur sa figure, depuis pas mal d'années.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir Hatori et Shiguré. Kyo demanda :  
  
Hatori ? Et où sont Toru et le k'so nezumi ?  
  
Shiguré se tourna vers Kyo et soupira :  
  
Qu'est ce que je disait Tori, j'était certains que sa serait Kyo qui la ramènerait.  
  
San ne répliqua pas, elle s'assit et salua Hatori, qui répondit à la première question de Kyo :  
  
Yuki avait un conseil de classe au lycée et Toru l'a accompagné, elle a dit qu'elle en profiterait pour racheter du lait et du pain.  
  
Shiguré lança gaiement en faisant un signe de main :  
  
Assis toi aussi Kyo !  
  
Avec mauvaise grâce, il s'assit aussi. Hatori demanda en s'allumant une cigarette :  
  
Alors, où tu l'as trouvé.  
  
San le toisa et répliqua:  
  
Vous pourriez me le demander à moi...  
  
Hatori répondit:  
  
Tu ne répondrais pas à ma question.  
  
"C'est faux...il veut savoir si Kyo se rappelle de ce qu'il lui a fait oublier..."pensa San en regardant Kyo qui répondit naturellement:  
  
Au cimetière...  
  
Shiguré demanda intrigué:  
  
Au cimetière? Quel drôle d'idée, et comment tu savais Kyo?  
  
San détourna vivement la tête. Ce genre de parade lui paraissait totalement déplacé. Il répondit ne se doutant de rien:  
  
Car c'est là que son enterrer ses parents...  
  
Une voix vive et joyeuse résonna en même temps que le bruit de la porte d'entrer s'ouvrant:  
  
Je suis de retour!  
  
Toru arriva dans le salon, tenant sous son bras une baguette, et dans les mains des packs de lait. Elle alla les ranger, accrocher son manteau, et revint avec du thé. Elle s'assit entre Kyo et San. Elle déposa soigneusement le plateau et servit chacun en disant:  
  
Sur la route j'ai rencontré Uo-chan, ou plutôt, je l'ai rencontré à la superette où elle travaille, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir aide car elle avait oublié qu'elle devait bosser le Samedi après midi.  
  
Hatori demanda à Toru:  
  
Sais tu qui es San?  
  
San n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas, alors elle répondit d'un air exaspéré:  
  
Bien sur, je me suis présenté !  
  
Hatori continua sa question:  
  
Je veux dire, ce qu'elle représente dans le coeur de Kyo?  
  
Celui ci rougit et s'énerva:  
  
Cette histoire c'est du passé!  
  
Shiguré demanda:  
  
Alors pourquoi la caché?  
  
Ferme là sale clebs!  
  
San trancha d'une voix froide:  
  
Cette histoire n'a aucune utilité à être raconté!  
  
Les deux adolescents assassinaient du regard Hatori. Finalement, San se leva et alla poser ses affaires tandis que Kyo retourna sur le toit (vexé?). Shiguré ne pu se retenir de rire et dit entre deux fous rires:  
  
rire Si ce n'est pas mignon rire  
  
Toru, étonné et curieuse demanda en fixant l'escalier par le quel San était monté posé ses affaires:  
  
Ano...Que représente San dans le coeur de Kyo?  
  
Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait normalement pas avoir à posé cette question, mais la curiosité l'emportait sur le respect. Ce fut Hatori qui répondit:  
  
San est l'ex de Kyo...  
  
Toru s'exclama:  
  
L'EX?!  
  
Shiguré réprimanda gentiment Toru en mettant le doigt sur la bouche:  
  
Moins fort Toru-kun, moins fort!  
  
"Ainsi...Kyo et San se connaissaient depuis longtemps..."  
  
Shiguré ce mit à rire et dit:  
  
D'ailleurs cette histoire me fait un peu penser à celle de Rin et Haru.  
  
Toru se questionna:  
  
"Rin ?"  
  
Hatori répliqua:  
  
A la différence que San n'est pas maudite.  
  
Shiguré répondit:  
  
Alors elle peut aussi faire penser à la tienne avec Kanna.  
  
Hatori fixa nostalgiquement Shiguré et murmura en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier:  
  
Peut être bien...  
  
Toru savait, contrairement à Rin & Haru, comment c'était finit cette historie t demanda:  
  
Il y a eu un problème?  
  
Hatori et Shiguré ce lancèrent un regard, hésitant à répondre. Finalement ce fut Shiguré qui prit le relais:  
  
Oui, et Kyo reste un gamin face à sa...  
  
Hatori clos le sujet:  
  
Peut être en vivant avec San une semaine, il prendra conscience qu'il faut qu'il grandisse. Bon, je vais rentrer.  
  
Shiguré aquiesca. Hatori bu son thé d'une traite et se dirigea vers la porte en parlant:  
  
Si il y a un problème contacter moi.  
  
Puis il referma la porte et démarra sa voiture. On l'entendit rouler sur le gravier, puis le vombrissement du moteur disparu au loin au bout d'un certain temps. Shiguré demanda à Toru:  
  
Toru-kun, tu sera une gentille fille de ne rien dire à San où Kyo sur ce qui vient de t'être révéler.  
  
Oui Shiguré-san.  
  
Bien...Bon, ah, je m'ennuie...et si j'appelais Aya?  
  
Il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers le téléphone. Toru n'osa pas l'arrêter et partit laver les tasses.  
  
Yuki sortit de la salle le dernier, calmement, en pensant. Il alla déposer ses ballerines et mettre ses chaussures de ville quand il surprit une conversation de derrière sa rangée de casiers, il ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter :  
  
Tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle?  
  
Celle qui sera présente au comité?  
  
Oui.  
  
Makoto fait tout pour essayer de garder sa secretss, il y a eu des fuites?  
  
Il paraît que c'est le fan club du prince Yuki qui à réussi à entrer dans le salle d'archivages aujourd'hui.  
  
Mon dieu ! Elle risque de prévenir Yuki!  
  
Si cela devait arriver, Makoto organiserait tout pour les renvoyé.  
  
Il n'est pas au courant?  
  
Non, et heureusement.  
  
La nouvelle n'arrive pas seul paraît-il.  
  
Tu es bien informer on dirait.  
  
Hé hé, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai décidé d'être la secrétaire de Makoto.  
  
Intrigué, Yuki passa naturellement dans leur allé pour voir e qui il s'agissait. C'était une secrétaire de Makoto, et Jy, son partenaire délégué de 1ière A. En le voyant arriver, ils se turent sur le sujet et Jy lança:  
  
Oh, salut Yuki!Dure la réunion aujourd'hui, Makoto a été impitoyable!  
  
Oui.  
  
Il partit sans rien dire de plus, sous le regard inquiet de la secrétaire et de Jy.  
  
"Avait il entendu?"Pensèrent-ils avec horreur.  
  
Yuki marcha en se préoccupant peut être trop de la conversation qui s'était tenu à son insu.  
  
" Qu'est ce que Makoto me cache?"  
  
Il avait prit une résolution:  
  
" Si demain il ne me dit pas tout, je le menace de refuser de devenir délégué des élèves!"  
  
Un esprit qu'on ne connaissait pas à Yuki. Son ventre gargouilla et il pensa en se tenant le ventre:  
  
" J'ai faim...Je me demande ce que Honda-san nous à préparer de bon... "  
  
En pensant à Toru, il se sentit plus léger et avait une petite envie de hâte (?) pour rentrer chez Shiguré. Mais à 20 M, il entendit une fanfaronnade...Il commença à faire demi-tour...TROP TARD !La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Ayamé en sortit tout sourire et appela:  
  
Yuki ! Mon chère frère!Aujourd'hui est le jour où...  
  
Kyo sauta du toit et l'engueula:  
  
MAIS SA VA PAS DE CRIER COMME SA?!  
  
Shiguré le taquina:  
  
Tu ne vaux pas mieux Kyon-kyon.  
  
M'appelle pas Kyon-Kyon sale chien!  
  
Toru appela inquiète:  
  
Sohma-kun!Revenez!  
  
Yuki se stoppa et hésita. Son ventre criait famine...mais devoir supporter Ayamé...D'ailleurs celui ci se préparer à enlacer son frère et Yuki pensa soudain:  
  
"Trouvé!"  
  
Il donna un énorme coup de poing à Ayamé qui le propulsa ont ne sait où (sur la lune?-''). Shiguré prit son air e chien battue:  
  
Oh Yuki, comment as tu pu faire sa à mon Aya...je vais encore être seul ce soir...  
  
Kyo le menaça:  
  
Tu veux le rejoindre?  
  
Toru stoppa Kyo dans son geste en disant:  
  
Non Kyo-kun!  
  
Elle aggripa la poing de Kyo et dit:  
  
Ma mère disait que la violence ne sert à rien quand ont a un coeur...  
  
Yuki pensa avec stupéfaction:  
  
" Elle m'a laissé faire...Elle pence que je suis sans...coeur?"  
  
San arriva, les yeux ouverts à 1 cm à peine, se grattant l'oeil d'une main, totalement dans le pâté elle répliqua:  
  
Sa va pas de crier comme sa...Je dormait bien moi...  
  
Il y eu une goutte de sueur général. Shiguré s'empressa d'ajouter en tentant de l'enlacer:  
  
Mais bien sur!Puisque San est libre, c'est avec elle que je vais dormir ce soir!  
  
San, surprise et engloutit par le pâté, le regarda foncé sur elle. Kyo arracha brusquement sa poing des mains de Toru et l'envoya voler (rejoindra t'il Ayamé pour la nuit? ) en criant:  
  
Ne la touche pas sale clebs!!!!!!!  
  
Shiguré disparu au loin (très loin!). Yuki s'exaspéra en rejoignant le petit groupe:  
  
Quelle idiot, en plus San n'est pas maudite...  
  
San, dans le pâté rappelons le, eu un petit sourire et bailla la bouche grande ouverte. Kyo souffla:  
  
Toujours aussi flemmarde...  
  
J'tai pas sonné chat de gouttière!  
  
Hein ? ! Je te signale que je viens de te sauver d'un pervers!  
  
Ne l'était tu pas aussi?  
  
HEIN ?!  
  
San s'étira et dit en prenant le bras de Toru:  
  
Je vais t'aider à préparer le dîner!  
  
O...Oï !  
  
San partit sans se préoccuper de Kyo. Il resta planté là. Yuki pesta:  
  
Il y a vraiment trop de pervers dans cette famille...  
  
Il soupira et ajouta en montant dans sa chambre:  
  
Ne t'approche plus de Toru, baka-neko  
  
A suivre... Voilà j'éspère que sa vou a plus !!!!!lé rewiew son le bien venu ! 


	3. Chapitre3 Le coeur blessé de San

Chapitre 3 Le coeur blesse de San  
  
K'so nezumi!Vient te battre au lieu de se fouttre de la gueule des autres par derrière!  
  
Kyo le rejoignit et quelques secondes après, il retombait des escaliers. San se retourna lentement et murmura:  
  
Il ne l'a toujours pas battue...et sa se rapproche dangereusement...  
  
Qui a t'il San-san?  
  
Oh, rien, rien du tout Toru. Tout va bien, alors, qu'est ce qu'on prépare?  
  
De la soupe au miso.  
  
Génial! C'est le seul plat où je ne risque pas de vous empoisonner!  
  
Kyo se redressa, ayant entendu la fin de la conversation, il pensa:  
  
" La soupe de Miso...Mmmmh... "  
  
Dans la cuisine, sa discutait tout en préparant la soupe:  
  
San-san, vous sembler bien connaître les Sohma.  
  
Bien que nous ayez le même nom de famille, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec eux.  
  
Comment ce fait il que vous les connaissiez si bien alors?  
  
Disons que...  
  
San eu un regard pensif et bien veillant en répondant:  
  
J'ai vécu ici, 2 années de ma vie...il y a 2 ans et demi environ je crois...  
  
Pourquoi êtes vous partie?  
  
Son regard vira soudain au sombre et elle répondit:  
  
Car sa à mal tourné...  
  
Avec Kyo-kun?  
  
Toru réalisa soudain son erreur, San ne devait normalement pas savoir qu'elle était au courant. San la dévisagea quelques secondes, surprise, puis sourit en répondant:  
  
En quelques sortes...  
  
Puis elle se remit avec attention à son travail.  
  
A la fin, il n'était que 18h16. Elle avait encore un peu de temps. Elle monta dans sa chambre, se roula en boule sur le lit, et s'endormit en moins de deux (quelle flemmarde...et c'est censé me représenter...--'). Son rêve était doux, elle se réveilla en souriant en entendant la porte coulissante de sa chambre s'ouvrirent. Les yeux à peine ouvert de quelques millimètre, elle discerna une forme entrer. Puis petit à petit une fourme avec des cheveux roux...Elle sursauta quand la voix de ce personnage l'interpella:  
  
Sa fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'appelle pour venir manger feignasse!Debout!  
  
Elle ne se réveilla pas totalement pour autant. Elle avait les yeux mi- clos, et elle discernait clairement Kyo, elle murmura endormit:  
  
...1/4 d'heure...?  
  
Kyo avait une sérieuse envie de la tiré par les habits et la balancer sans ménagement dans les escaliers pour la réveiller. San se réveilla en se frottant les yeux et capta enfin le sens de la phrase en paniquant:  
  
Quoi?!Un quart d'heure!  
  
Elle descendit en bas à toute vitesse, en se gaufrant royalement dans les escaliers. Kyo se moqua d'en haut:  
  
Toujours aussi doué.  
  
En se tenant la tête et en se redressant en position assise, une 'tite larme à l'oeil en signe de souffrance elle répliqua :  
  
Ferme là sale chat!  
  
Kyo se tu à la suite de cette remarque et rejoins la table. San pensa en se redressant et la rejoignant à son tour: " Je devrait peut être me la fermer aussi de temps en temps... " Le repas ce fit avec bruit, ... et une la porte coulissante ouverte de la salle à manger cassé. Tout débuta avec la réplique de Shiguré alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'a l'entré :  
  
Ce soir, San dormira avec moi.  
  
Kyo et Yuki dirent, agacé, ensemble:  
  
Tu délire Shiguré.  
  
Il continua malgré tout:  
  
Pourquoi pas? Après tout, elle est célibataire maintenant.  
  
Yuki souffla:  
  
Et heureusement pour elle.  
  
Kyo s'énerva:  
  
Tu insinue quoi k'so nezumi?!  
  
San en commençant à boire la soupe au miso ajouta:  
  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Yuki.  
  
Elle avait un air détaché. Kyo s'énerva:  
  
FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !!!!!!!!!!  
  
San posa brutalement son bol et renchérit en ouvrant subitement les yeux:  
  
Ton problème Kyo, c'est que tu t'énerve pour rien!  
  
Kyo la fixa, énervé. San pensa tout en soutenant son regard, impassible:  
  
" C'est peut être le genre de moment où j'aurait du me la fermé..."  
  
Elle détourna le regard et souffla:  
  
Excuse moi...  
  
Yuki réprimanda Kyo :  
  
San n'a pas à s'excuser de l'attitude d'un chat de gouttière comme toi!  
  
Kyo s'énerva de plus belle:  
  
Ferme là k'so nezumi!  
  
Yuki frappa Kyo qui envoya voler la porte coulissante en disant:  
  
Tu me coupes l'appétit baka neko.  
  
San et Toru paniquèrent en même temps:  
  
Kyo !  
  
Toru accourut vers Kyo tandis que San ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait paniqué. Elle avait l'habitude, elle avait souvent vu Yuki et Kyo se battre. Mais cette fois elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose d'inhabituel c'était produit. Elle s'approcha lentement. Elle demanda à Toru:  
  
Il va bien?  
  
Il se redressa subitement et lança:  
  
K'so nezumi!!!!!!!!!Tu vas mourir!  
  
Kyo-kun!paniqua Toru. Calmez vous!  
  
Avec un regard dur, San trancha:  
  
Idiot! Ferme là un peu et laisse nous mangez tranquille!  
  
Ferme là!  
  
San qui commençait à rejoindre la cuisine se retourna subitement, fixa Kyo dans les yeux avec un regard meurtrier:  
  
Ce serait plutôt à toi de te la fermer !  
  
Elle passa devant la table sans réagir. Shiguré lui rappela:  
  
Tu ne manges pas Sa-chan?  
  
San s'arrêta, baissa la tête et répondit:  
  
Non, je n'ai pas faim et je ne ferais que m'énerver. Je vais aller faire un tour en ville.  
  
Elle prit son manteau dans l'entrer et sortit. Toru était perdu. Yuki souffla:  
  
C'est encore de ta faute, baka neko...  
  
Kyo fixa l'entré avec des yeux vide. Shiguré répliqua:  
  
Yuki, arrête de dire que c'est la faute de Kyo, c'est aussi de la tienne.  
  
Et pourquoi?!S'exaspéra le rat.  
  
Shiguré ricana en répondant:  
  
C'est toi qui a envoyé voler Kyo et inquiéter San.  
  
Toru murmura:  
  
Ano...ma mère disait...que l'amour, ne peut jamais vraiment s'éteindre, et encore moins, quand il s'arrêtait d'une manière qui n'était pas naturelle...  
  
Kyo fixa Toru surpris. Yuki regarda son assiette. Shiguré parla d'un ton (pour une fois) bienveillant:  
  
Ta mère parlait bien, Toru-kun.  
  
Yuki murmura:  
  
Kyo, tu ferais mieux d'aller la chercher, si elle prend froid sous la neige sa...  
  
Kyo sortit en lançant:  
  
C'est bon!j'ai compris!  
  
Il sortit en fureur.  
  
San arpentait les rues, mais ne regardait rien, même pas où elle marchait. Elle fixait ses chaussures et pensant amèrement:  
  
"Mais qu'est ce que je suis CONNE ! Pourquoi j'ai..."  
  
Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une Mercedes noir qui s'arrêta à proximité d'elle. Elle la remarqua à peine. Un homme vêtu de noir comme un domestique la saisit brusquement et l'enfourna dans la voiture.  
  
Kyo revint, recouvert de neige, bredouille. Shiguré fut surpris:  
  
Tu ne l'a pas retrouvé ?!  
  
Elle n'était pas au cimetière...ni dans la ville, je l'ai cherché partout.  
  
Il ne tenta même pas de retirer la neige de ses cheveux. Il monta dans sa chambre, d'une très mauvaise humeur.  
  
Le lendemain, vers 18h, alors que les trois adolescents venaient à peine de rentrer, le téléphone portable de Kyo sonna. Shiguré dit:  
  
Kyo-kun, répond s'il te plaît.  
  
Kyo répondit de mauvaise grâce:  
  
Allô?  
  
KYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AIDE MOI!!!!!!!!!!JE T'EN SUPPLIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
San?  
  
Une voix apparut derrière San:  
  
Petite peste !  
  
Le téléphone raccrocha. Kyo resta tétanisé. Sans prévenir personne, il rangea son portable et courut à toute vitesse dehors.  
  
" Mon dieu, dîtes moi que c'est pas vrai, c'est une farce, ce n'est pas possible !"  
  
La voix qu'il avait reconnu derrière, il 'n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien Akito...  
  
Quand il arriva au manoir, il escalada sans perdre une minute le portail. Il connaissait le chemin, il l'avait déjà emprunté. Il arriva à une pièce, et sans perdre une minute il l'ouvrit. San était recroquevillé dans un coin. Akito a quelques mètres. Il se retourna vers Kyo et lança cyniquement:  
  
Le chien vient chercher son maître ?  
  
Il avait un fouet dans la main gauche. Il trônait sur son visage un large sourire sadique:  
  
Je te la rend, mais elle n'a pas intérêt de t'approcher une fois de plus...  
  
Kyo, méfiant, s'approcha et s'empara de San qui n'eu aucune réaction, toujours recroqueviller sur elle même. Akito sortit de la pièce en ricanant et croisa Kureno dans le couloir, il lui souffla:  
  
Cette fois ils ont du comprendre...  
  
Kureno l'observa s'éloigna et devina ce qui c'était passé.  
  
30 minutes plus tard, Kyo avait été obligé de rentrer chez Shiguré. Il n'avait pas réussi à traîner San à plus de 3M. Il avait été obligée d'appeler Hatori qui avait appeler une ambulance. San avait été transporté à l'hôpital et Hatori avait ordonné à Kyo de rentré chez Shiguré. Il ne prêta même pas attention à ses deux cousins qui l'interpellèrent:  
  
Kyo!  
  
Il monta directement dans sa chambre, puis, après réflexion, préféra allez sur le toit. Toru l'y rejoignit quelques minutes après. Elle semblait songeuse. Elle dit à Kyo en fixant le lointain, nostalgique :  
  
J'ai...réussi à apprendre que...San avait...été transférer à l'hôpital...je comprend que vous vous inquiéter pour elle...  
  
Je...ne m'inquiète pas pour elle...  
  
Ano...Kyo-kun, ma mère disait souvent que sa ne sert à rien de mentir quand...  
  
Je...  
  
"Je sais que je ment...mais..."  
  
D'un coter il y avait Toru et de l'autre...  
  
"Minute!Je n'aime PAS San"  
  
Toru se tourna vers Kyo, avec un petit sourire elle lui dit:  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à San, Kyo-kun, mais elle doit se sentir affreusement seule...  
  
Elle se releva et en fixant le soleil continua:  
  
Après que ses parents sois morts, elle s'est fait rejeter une première fois je ne sais comment par vous, elle à vécu seule pendant je ne sais combien de temps, elle est aujourd'hui revenue parmis vous, mais elle s'est fait une fois de plus rejeté...Ma mère disait toujours que personne ne mérite de rester seule...  
  
Kyo la fixa quelque instants. Toru continua en tournant son visage vers lui et en souriant comme à son habitude:  
  
Même si ce n'est pas de l'amour, vous pouvez bien vous entendre sans vous rejeté, je pence.  
  
" Toru..."  
  
Elle rougit et s'enquit:  
  
Enfin, je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires! je vais faire la cuisine!  
  
Elle était prête à redescendre quand Kyo la remercia. elle sourit et descendit pour de bon. Kyo resta quelques seconde planter puis descendit.  
  
Une salle blanche, entièrement blanche, sans lumière, dehors le soleil se couchait, faisant rentrer sa lumière oranger dans la pièce. Une petite fille se tenait la tête entre les mains, recroquevillé sur elle même, dans sa tête, des phrase remplit d'un ton de reproche hantait son esprit:  
  
"Tu te crois tout permis..."  
  
"Tu crois pouvoir revenir sans ma permission?!"  
  
"Idiote!"  
  
"J'ai dit oui...mais j'espère ne pas m'être trompé...cette fois..."  
  
Une petite voix masculine, celle d'un jeune ado vint la hanter avec la puissance double des autres:  
  
" San...va te faire..."  
  
Elle se crispa encore plus. Ses mains en tremblait à quelle point elle tenait sa tête, elle était encore plus recroqueviller, les cheveux parant un peu partout, éparpiller cachant son visage qui pleurait des larmes. Elle se rappela du dialogue mais si elle ne le voulait pas:  
  
"San...va te faire..."  
  
" Ferme là!"  
  
" C'est à toi que..."  
  
" Tu devrai dire sa?!"  
  
" Tu m'énerve!"  
  
" Ferme là!"  
  
" Tu ne sais pas dire autre chose?!"  
  
" Ferme là!"  
  
" Tu n'est qu'une stupide gamine..."  
  
"Ferme là!"  
  
" Je n'arrive pas à comprendre..."  
  
" Ferme là!"  
  
" Comment j'ai pu t'aimer..."  
  
FERME LA!  
  
San?  
  
Elle réalisa qu'elle avait dit la dernière phrase à autre voix en criant, mais...elle n'avait pas rêver, quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce. Sur el moment elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix. Elle ne dit rien. Elle entendit des bruit de pas sur le sol en dalle blanche. Une main la saisit à l'épaule et elle sursauta. Elle était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Akito qu revenait la chercher ! Elle se dégagea d'un simple coup d'épaule.  
  
" Etrange...Akito l'aurait mieux...tenu..."  
  
Une voix la fit tressaillirent :  
  
San?  
  
Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle murmura:  
  
Je t'ai dit d te la fermer...  
  
Elle était enfermée dans son souvenir, "sa" voix l'y avait fait plonger, elle y était comme emprisonné.  
  
Hein?  
  
Pourtant tu m'a...  
  
Hein?!  
  
Malgré ce que tu dis...  
  
Sa va San?!  
  
Tu m'a ai...  
  
Une main lui redressa fermement le visage, presque à la manière brutale d'Akito. Elle vit, et de face, Kyo. Aussitôt, elle réalité dans la réalité. Il lui demanda:  
  
Tu t'apprêtais à dire quoi?  
  
Euh...  
  
San le fixait, étonné, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis de longues années. Elle murmura comme si elle était dans un rêve:  
  
Qu'est ce que tu fou...ici?  
  
Elle n'était pas dans un très bon état, quasiment tout son corps était recouvert de bandage, un de ses yeux était cachée par un bandage. Ses mains était quasiment totalement enroulé dans des pansements. Ont aurait dit une grande blessé, rescapé d'un accident d'avion. Mais Kyo ne voyait pour l'instant que une petite partie de son corps, le reste caché par la couverture. Kyo la fixa et s'énerva à moitié en la lâchant:  
  
J'sais pas...  
  
Il abaissa la tête et répliqua plus calmement :  
  
Tout le monde s'inquiètent...ils voulaient de tes nouvelles...  
  
Mensonge...  
  
San fixa le mur devant elle, comme si ses parents l'y attendaient mais qu'elle savait que c'était une simple illusion. Elle plissa un peu les yeux et répliqua avec un petit air de regrets :  
  
Ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi...personnes...  
  
"Elle doit se sentir terriblement seule..."  
  
Kyo réalisa à l'aide des dernières paroles de San, ce que voulait vraiment dire Toru. Depuis pas mal de temps, San s'est fait rejeter de partout, abandonné par ses parents, rejeter par les Sohma, sa dernière famille, viré de son appart', son dernier refuge était belle et bien la maison de Shiguré. Et lui...il était le seul...à ne pas avoir compris, et l'avoir rejeté...  
  
" Elle faisait des efforts...tout le temps...pour sourire et pour se retrouver face à moi...et je l'ai rejeté de toutes mes forces...je suis vraiment con..."  
  
San lui lança un petit sourire en fermant les yeux et dit :  
  
Mais sa me fait plaisir de te voir quand même.  
  
Excuse moi...  
  
Hein?  
  
San rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle croyait avoir mal entendu et demanda:  
  
De quoi?  
  
Je...  
  
Je...?  
  
De t'avoir rejette comme sa.  
  
San soupira et lança en souriant:  
  
A force je commence à avoir l'habitude, et tu n'a pas a t'excusé!  
  
Elle fit des signes de main en continuant, un pue du genre à Toru d'ailleurs :  
  
Je me suis permise de venir squatter comme sa, sans prévenir personne, alors, tu n'a pas à changer d'attitude envers moi !  
  
Sa ne me dérange pas trop.  
  
Sa m'agace presque...  
  
De quoi?!  
  
De te voir comme sa...  
  
Dis plutôt de me voir tout court.  
  
Non...je ne parle pas de sa...mais sa m'agace presque, de te voir sourire alors que, tu es dans un hôpital, dans un état...  
  
Et alors?  
  
Cette phrase résonna dans Kyo, avec la même voix, mais avec quelques années de moins, le souvenir d'une jeune ado, qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle risquait:  
  
" Et alors? Sa ne changera rien, si?"  
  
Quoi "et alors"?!Mais tu...!  
  
Je fais ce que je veux !Si je veux sourire je sourit !  
  
Mais comment tu peux...?!J'abandonne...  
  
Je n'ai pas tellement changé, hein?!  
  
...Quoi?...  
  
San eu un petit rire et avec un regard plongeant dans le passé, elle s'étira en disant :  
  
J'était toujours comme sa, en train de sourire, et toi, tu essayait de comprendre, et tu abandonnais, sa me fesait rire.  
  
Mmmmh...  
  
Tiens, j'ai une petite question à te poser...  
  
Vas y...  
  
Je sais!Laisse moi finir!Ton portable, tu l'as toujours?  
  
Euh...Ouais...Tu as essayé d'appeler dessus? Quand?  
  
Juste avant de débarquer, j'ai essayé sur le fixe et sur le portable, mais personne ne répondait.  
  
Sur le fixe, c'est à cause de cette foutue Yankee qui me gueulait dessus tellement fort que...  
  
San le coupa, avec un air enjoué elle demanda:  
  
D'ailleurs, vous iriez bien ensemble!  
  
SA VA PAS?!  
  
Zen, et pourquoi pas?!  
  
On s'engueule ...  
  
...tout le temps? Ont était pas tellement différent je tient à te signaler.  
  
Je n'l'aime pas...c'est juste une amie...moi aussi j'ai une question à te poser...  
  
Mmmmh...Je t'écoute...  
  
Elle se doutait de la question. Kyo garda un ton calme et poser, malgré qu'il sentit un léger frisson le parcourir:  
  
Pourquoi l'as tu gardé?  
  
Son doigt fixa le bracelet de San. Elle soupira et se dégagea du lit:  
  
J'en étais certaine...  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où la nuit était entièrement tombée, laissant son voile de lune et d'étoiles ensevelir le ciel. Elle murmura:  
  
C'est bien le bracelet que tu m'a offert non?  
  
Kyo se rapprocha et demanda:  
  
Alors, pourquoi tu le gardes?  
  
San fixa la lune et murmura :  
  
Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et encore moins à toi...  
  
Ce n'est pas une question d'envie je te...  
  
Oua!Kyo!Regarde!C'est la pleine lune!Sa fait magnifique quand il neige!  
  
Kyo en position de riposte reprit a position normale et fixa le ciel, étonnée. En effet, il neigeait doucement, avec de magnifique flocons, sous la pleine lune qui éclairait tout les environ et une partie de la chambre. Elle taquina Kyo en s'accoudant à la fenêtre:  
  
Tu ne te transforme pas en loup-garou les jours de pleine lune?C'est bon?  
  
Tu ferais bien d'arrêter de te moquer, ce n'est pas toi qui es maudite...  
  
San ferma les yeux et murmura:  
  
Tu as raison...  
  
"Sur ce genre de truc, je n'ai rien à dire, je ne vaut pas mieux que lui..."  
  
O...Oï!Ne prend pas mal ce...  
  
Je sais, mais tu as raison. San se redressa, se tourna vers Kyo et annonça:  
  
Bon, tu ferait peut être mieux de rentrer maintenant non? Sa m'a fait plaisir que tu vienne me voir.  
  
Kyo fut frappé d'horreur. ce n'est que là, le corps à découvert(vous inquiéter pas elle n'est pas nu(dommage diront les pervers...--')). Des bandages partout, ont aurait dit, la rescapé d'un crache spectaculaire. Recouverte de bandages, des pieds jusqu'au visage, même son oeil...Et elle était là, elle lui souriait, alors que c'était de sa faute à lui, et à lui seul si elle était là, comme sa...Mais comment...  
  
" Comment peut elle me sourire?!"  
  
Kyo souffla:  
  
Tu n'es pas normale...  
  
Pourquoi?!Je t'assure que sa me fait plaisir que tu sois venu mais Shiguré et les autres doivent s'inquiéter pour toi! Tu as de la chance! Tu as une famille et des gens qui attendent ton retour, un sourire aux lèvres, soulagé de te voir revenir, une maison chaude et chaleureuse, remplie de bonne humeur !  
  
Kyo fut étonné par le discours et murmura:  
  
Je parlait pas de sa...  
  
De quoi alors?  
  
Pourquoi...Akito t'a t'il...fait sa?  
  
San pensa tristement:  
  
" Tu le sais Kyo..."  
  
Elle s'accouda de nouveau à al fenêtre, elle baissa sa tête pour que ses cheveux cache sa tête à Kyo et murmura, sombre:  
  
Tu le sais Kyo...  
  
Mais alors pourquoi?!  
  
Pourquoi quoi?!  
  
Kyo s'écria:  
  
Pourquoi tu es la, à me sourire niaisement, comme si...  
  
COMME SI QUOI?!  
  
Kyo fut coupé net par le ton emporté de San, elle s'était redressé et avancer d'un pas vers lui, lâchant son leste:  
  
JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE FUIR, NI DE ME CACHER SOUS UN PRETEXTE!!!  
  
San et Kyo se fixèrent. San rageusement. Elle donna sa dernière réplique:  
  
Si j'ai envie de te sourire, je le fais, si j'ai envie de pleurer, je me retient. C'est ma vie, et j'ai envie de la diriger à mon aise, qu'on me menace où me blesse, je garderait mes sentiments et mes désir, mes espoirs et mes voeux, mes sentiments, quelque soit le châtiment où la punition, c'est MA vie!  
  
San pensa intérieurement:  
  
" Je me suis trop laissé aller, j'ai dit des chose qu'il aurait fallu ne jamais lui dire..."  
  
Elle se retourna rageusement et murmura:  
  
Maintenant, tu peux partir...  
  
Non...  
  
Quoi encore?!  
  
J'ai simplement décider, de diriger ma vie, et ce n'est pas toi qui...  
  
San tourna sa tête vers lui et souffla:  
  
Te donnera des ordres?  
  
Elle lui sourit et répliqua:  
  
C'est ma réplique sa Kyo... 


End file.
